


Disastrous Date

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, everyone is out-of-character, posting for archival purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Companion to ‘Not So Alone Anymore’. a. The three couple’s go on a “triple date” together and things go wrong right from the beginning.||Reposted from fanfiction.net as I clear out old fics from my account there. Originally posted July 6, 2006.





	Disastrous Date

"Oh for the love of Ra, Malik!" Bakura yells, banging on the bathroom door. "I highly doubt Ryou gives a damn whether you dress up for him or not! Now get out of the fucking bathroom!"

"Screw off, Bakura!" Malik yells through the door.

"You've been in there for an hour and a half!" Bakura screams.

"I had to take a shower, stupid!" Malik screams back.

And so the yelling match continues, much to the amusement of Mariku who is leaning against a wall sucking on a jawbreaker Bakura gave him. He soon grows bored, however, and decides to distract Bakura in his usual manner, which is pinning him against the wall and roughly kissing him. Darkened lilac eyes clouded by lust peer into deep mahogany ones. "I want you."

The bathroom door opens and Malik steps out. His eyes are lined with kohl and he's wearing an excessive amount of gold, which include large gold earrings his sister sent to him. He's wearing the purple shirt and beige pants he wore when he had his first actual conversation with Ryou. "What the hell are you doing Mariku?!" He nearly yells at his look-alike. "We've got to go pick up Ryou and meet Yugi and Yami at the café!"

Mariku pauses for a minute to look at Malik. "You go pick up kawaii-chibi-Kura. I stay and ravish Kura-Kura."

Malik crosses his arms over his chest and gives Mariku a look. When it seems the taller is unaffected, he begins tapping his foot in annoyance and glares. Mariku sighs and lets go of Bakura only after giving him another kiss.

Soon after they're on their way down to the parker lot, only to find Mariku has left his keys up in their room. Malik is sent to retrieve them while Bakura and Mariku make out in the lobby. It's one of their many hobbies since it angers many people. Malik comes back downstairs and has to pull the two off of each other before they really mentally scar some poor little kid and then drags both of them out to the two motorcycles they own.

Malik swings a leg over the bike and sticks the key into the ignition and turns it. Soon the steady purr of the engine fills his ears and his lips curve upward into a smile. Beside him on his own motorcycle, Mariku's expression turns to more of a predatorily one as he licks his lips and his eyes gleam with anticipation.

Malik rolls his eyes.  _'Great. Looks like Mariku's planning on wreaking havoc in town before we even get to pick up Ryou. I wonder if I can loose them and get Ryou and meet Yugi and Yami myself?'_  He immediately eliminates that idea since Mariku and Bakura are the only two who know where the café is so he wouldn't even know where to meet Yami and Yugi. Not to mention Bakura is the best tracker and can find any of them at will. They had actually tested this one time when they played 'city-hide-and-seek'. Bakura found them within an hour and a half.

They soon arrive at Ryou's house with Mariku nearly running through the garden. The white-haired boy is sitting out on the front porch and he gets up as soon as Malik and Mariku turn off their motorcycles.

"Hey, Ryou. Ready to go?" Malik asks.

Ryou smiles brightly and nods. "Yeah, just let me say goodbye to my sister first." He turns around and walks back up the steps and cracks open the door. "Amane! I'm going out now!"

Seconds later a girl who looks almost exactly like Ryou, except a little younger and with more of a pinkish-tint to her hair, throws open the door all the way and hugs her brother tightly. "Have fun, Ryou. And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She laughs as she shoes him off. "If you hurt him, you'll be in trouble!" She yells to Malik. Unfortunately for her, a 14-year-old girl who wears ribbons in her hair and is wearing a summer dress and slippers isn't very threatening.

"Don't worry, he's in safe hands." Malik yells to her, unaware of Mariku plucking a flower and handing it to Bakura, who begins chewing on it.

Ryou and Amane both notice though, and the two of them sweat drop.

"Sure." Amane says uncertainly. "Don't stay out too late, Ryou."

"I won't." Ryou assures her, before jogging over to Malik and getting on the motorcycle behind his boyfriend.

"Here we go!" Mariku cackles, backing out of the grass at an extreme speed. He kicks up grass doing so and then his tires squeal as they hit the pavement. He and Bakura are gone before Malik can even pull out of the driveway.

Ryou looks in the direction they disappeared in. "Umm… how long do you think it'll take them to realize we're not behind them?"

Malik shrugs. "Not too long. Bakura will notice and then Mariku will slip into his strange almost-panic mode and they'll come back here."

Sure enough, in less than five minutes the two psycho's speed back down the road and screech to a halt in front of the driveway.

"Kawaii koneko!" Mariku doesn't even turn off the motorcycle before springing off and tackle-glomping Ryou. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He wails pitifully.

"The hell?! Mariku, get off of my boyfriend!" Malik yells angrily. "And you left me behind too!"

Mariku turns dark lilac eyes to his look-alike. "Malik-pretty is angry with Mariku? Mariku is sorry."

Malik sighs. "Lets just go. And get off of my boyfriend!"

Mariku grins and kisses Ryou on the cheek and, ignoring Malik's yelling, bounces back over to Bakura and gets back on the motorcycle.

Soon the four of them are really on their way and weave their way through the city. Malik follows Mariku as closely as he dares, knowing about the other's tendency to randomly swerve and slow up and speed up. Thankfully, Mariku doesn't do too much of that and they arrive at the café without being arrested or causing any  _major_ accidents.

"Look, there's Yugi and Yami!" Ryou exclaims, waving at his two friends who are standing on the sidewalk waiting.

Yugi spots his white-haired friend before Yami does and waves enthusiastically back. After a moment he pokes Yami in the shoulder to get his boyfriends attention and points in Malik, Ryou, Mariku, and Bakura's direction. Yami groans and shoves his hands into his pocket, not at all looking forward to this.

"Well if it isn't the Pharaoh." Bakura states, his eyes glinting darkly. "Not off dueling some pathetic loser tonight, I see."

Yami narrows his crimson eyes. "Thief. I see you're not off terrorizing the town with your insane partner."

Bakura growls. "Leave Mariku alone."

Ryou looks nervously at Malik. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"

"Relax." Malik says. "They'll argue a bit and then Yugi and Mariku will snap them out of it. Watch."

As if on cue, Mariku pounces on Yugi out of the shadows, scaring the smaller boy. Mariku ignores Yugi's struggling and hugs him tightly. "Look what I caught, kura-kura!" He chirps happily. "Mariku caught a kawaii chibi-tenshi!"

"And there you go." Malik says, his tone forcefully cheerful.

After some yelling, some normal chaos, and Mariku wailing pathetically about insensitive mean people, the three couple's manage to get into the café and sit down at a round booth.

But where would we be without more chaos to interrupt the date? The particular café that Bakura and Mariku chose for their triple date is run by the three Lexus brothers with help from their crazy friends.

The oldest brother is Roman Lexus, who is 16. He has long black hair that he pulls back into a low ponytail and he has silver eyes. The middle brother is Alexandrian Lexus and he's 16 and Roman's fraternal twin. He has brown hair and blue eyes. The youngest is Nixxus Lexus, who is 15 and quite fond of the color pink. He has long light blue and turquoise hair that he wears in a high ponytail and he has blue eyes.

The only other person working at the café at the moment is Ash Phoenix who has long pale blonde hair and blue-green eyes and is 16.

"Hey Ash, get back to work! You've got tables to wait!" Roman yells as he walks past with an armload of menus.

Ash looks up from the Anime and Manga magazine she's looking at from her seat at the "bar". After looking around the room and finding that there's not many people there she sticks her tongue out at Roman. "Nyaa! I will when you tell Nixx to stop flirting with Mokuba. He's not doing any work either!"

"Fine." Roman replies, turning his attention to his youngest brother. "Nixxuss Gene Lexus! Get your butt back to work!"

Nixx pouts cutely, which makes Mokuba and several girls in the area go "Aww!". "But Roman-"

"Now, Nixx!" Roman says sternly.

"Damn."

Alexandrian just happens to walk past at this particular time and smirks. "Heard that, little brother."

Ash snickers, knowing the brothers never pass up an opportunity to tease and annoy one another and heads off to table 13, which just happens to be the table the three couple's are sitting at.

"Damn it Mariku, give me the sugar packet now!" Bakura growls, practically climbing over his boyfriend in a feeble attempt to wrestle the sugar packet from his grasp. "You're hyper enough without it!"

"But Mariku likes sugar!" Mariku replies, keeping it just out of Bakura's reach. "Please let Mariku keep it, Kura-kura-love!"

Meanwhile, Yami is banging his head against the table, cursing himself for falling for Yugi's chibi-eyes for the umpteenth time. Yugi is trying his best to comfort his boyfriend, but so far his attempts are futile.

Stuck in the middle of the two are Malik and Ryou. Malik's laughing at his two roommates' antics and Ryou's glancing between Yami and Yugi and Mariku and Bakura, unsure of who needs more help at this point. On one hand Yami could do permanent damage to his brain which would worry Yugi to no end. On the other hand, if Mariku gets a hold of any quantity of sugar the entire city is doomed. But then again, the entire town is doomed anyway and the sugar may make Mariku crash sooner which could possibly save them all from destruction.

Deciding that keeping the sanity of his two friends in tact is more important than preventing Mariku from eating sugar, seeing as he'll get a hold of some one way or another, Ryou tries to help Yugi stop Yami from doing permanent brain damage.

Apparently the gods have decided to take pity on the oddball group and have sent an angel to save them all. Okay, not really since Ash isn't exactly angelic or the picture of innocence. At any rate, it's the blonde who does save the sane ones from going insane, whether it was to be temporary or not.

"Hello, I'm Ash Phoenix and I'll be your waitress for this evening." She says politely. Then she notices Ryou and clasps her hands together and squeals, "Oh, you're so cute!"

Ryou looks at her in confusion. "Um… thank you…?"

Malik wraps an arm around Ryou's waist and pulls him closer to himself. "He's taken."

Ash snaps her fingers. "Well, damn. All of the cute one's are gay or taken or both." She sighs heavily. "Oh well. What can I get for you guys?"

Bakura smirks. "How about a nice room where we can get to know one another?"

Ash rolls her eyes. "Sorry, no rooms, 'kura. And I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate that."

"Actually-"

"Shut up!" Malik snaps. "We don't want to know!"

Ash sweat drops and backs a little ways away from the crazy boys, wary of what might happen this time if she remains too close.

"I'd like a mocha and a chocolate chip cookie." Ryou speaks up.

Yugi decides to order for himself and Yami as well. "Yeah, and we'd like two vanilla mocha's and four chocolate chip cookies and two slices of cheesecake."

Yami shifts. "Yugi, I just want one cookie and the drink."

Yugi laughs. "I know! The rest is for me and Ryou! Which reminds me," He gestures Ash to come closer and then whispers in her ear. Ash giggles a little and then nods. Yugi sits back with a satisfied look on his face. "Great! One box of those too, please!"

Ash quickly jots this all down on a pad of paper and then looks back up. "Alright, anyone else?"

"Cappuccino." Bakura says simply.

"Ooo! Ooo! Mariku wants a mocha too! And two sugar cookies!" Mariku says excitedly. "Please, kura-kura?"

Bakura sighs heavily.  _'I'm going to regret this later…'_ "Fine."

"Yay!" Mariku exclaims, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

Malik inches closer to Ryou, trying to get further from his deranged look-alike. Then he directs a question to Ash. "Do you have herbal tea here?"

Ash nods. "Yup! We even have a rare selection to choose from, although it's pretty small."

"You wouldn't happen to have any Egyptian herbal tea, would you?"

Ash blinks and then thinks for a moment. "Actually, we do. Would you like some?"

Malik nods. "Yes."

"Great!" Ash scribbles down the final orders and then reads them off. "Two mocha's, two vanilla mocha's, one cappuccino, one Egyptian herbal tea, five chocolate chip cookies, two sugar cookies, and one box of our specialty. Did I get it all right?"

"Sounds good." Yugi tells her.

"Great! I'll bring it all to you here as soon as it's all fixed up!" Ash says before spinning around, which makes her frilled skirt fly up a little and sends her into a cursing fit, and then she walks quickly over to Roman and smacks him in the head with her notepad before continuing on her way.

"So where are we going after this?" Ryou asks Malik curiously. "You haven't said."

Malik shrugs. "Ask Yami. Bakura and Mariku chose this place and I think we agreed to let Yami and Yugi choose the next. Then we get to choose the last place."

"Oh…" Ryou turns to Yugi, who's sitting on his right. "Yugi, do you know where we're going to go after this?" He asks.

Yugi nods. "Yeah. Yami and I decided on the movie theater. Yami and I both want to see X-men three. Have you and Malik decided where to go?" He questions in return.

Ryou shrugs. "Dunno. Malik probably already has a place in mind."

A loud annoying beeping noise fills the room, followed by:  _"Phone call for Ashy-girl, phone call for Ashy-girl…!"_

"WHAT THE HELL!? DICE-BOY AND KAYKO ARE GONNA DIE!" Ash screams as she storms across the room to the phone. Fortunately for the people on the other end of the line, Alexandrian gets to it first.

"Hello, Lexus Café, how may I help you?" He says automatically in a monotonous tone, while holding one arm out to prevent Ash from grabbing the phone from him.

" _Alexandrian? Put Mokuba on now!"_ Joey shouts.

Alexandrian sighs. "Wheeler, this is the café phone from which we take orders and give out information and shit."

" _It's an emergency!"_

Alexandrian is forced to hold the phone away from his ear in order to preserve his hearing. Once he's sure Joey's not going to yell any more, he brings his phone back to his ear. "Relax, I was going to put Mokuba on anyway." He lowers the phone from his face before yelling across the room, "Oi, Nixx! Stop flirting with Mokuba so he can come over here and talk to Wheeler! He said it's an emergency."

Mokuba excuses himself and then walks over to the phone to talk to Joey, meanwhile Roman tells Nixx off for not working while Alexandrian proceeds to tease Nixx about flirting with Mokuba who still remains oblivious to it all.

"Hello, Joey." Mokuba happily greets. "Alex said it was an emergency, so what happened this time? Mariku and Bakura are here at the café, so I know it's not their fault for once."

" _Seto's **cooking**!"_

Mokuba rapidly pales and curses rather loudly.

Meanwhile, Ash has changed her mind about yelling at the wall and cursing Duke and Kayko and has decided to make good on her words and actually go hunt down the two. Roman quickly moves to stop her, seeing as how she has yet to take table 13 their orders.

The six at said table merely sweat drop and watch the chaos unfold.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We're watching,  _what_ movie?" Bakura asks irritably. "I thought you already went to see it."

Yugi blushes. "Actually, I did. But I want to see it again!"

Yami's jaw drops. "You- aibou, you said you hadn't seen it yet! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. And anyway, I want to see it again." Yugi says. "And it's not a big deal, so don't make it into one."

At this time Ryou, Malik, and Mariku walk over to their friends with the drinks and food for the movie.

"Here, Yugi." Ryou says cheerfully, before he notices the disappointed look on Yami's face. "Oh, Yami is something wrong?"

"Aibou has already seen the movie!" Yami almost wails.

Ryou blinks. "Is that all? I already knew that since I went to see it with him. And that was also the day… never mind. I'd rather not go through that embarrassing scene again."

Yugi laughs. "I'd almost forgotten about that!"

"Yugi, please don't tell!" Ryou begs.

"Lighten up, Ryou." Yugi says, his amethyst eyes twinkling merrily. "So last week me and Ryou came here to watch the movie and we got the usual popcorn, soda, and choice of candy. So during the movie Ryou eats all of his popcorn and candy and drinks all of his soda and the next thing I know he's asking for some of mine. So here we were sharing this small bucket of popcorn and a medium drink, and only that since there was no way I was sharing  _my_ candy, and not even halfway through the movie both of those are gone too. So for the rest of the movie I had to put up with Ryou saying that he was hungry. This was after he'd eaten an extra large box of popcorn and two boxes of Snowcaps and drank his large soda and then started on my food, mind you."

Ryou groans, knowing what's coming next.

Yugi continues. "And then when the movie's over Ryou discovers that he's had too much to drink and he had to pee badly. So he shoves all of the empty boxes and cups in the garbage and runs into the bathroom. The only problem is that it was the wrong bathroom and so he comes running out seconds later looking like a human tomato and runs into the right bathroom."

Bakura and Mariku have already cracked up laughing, while Malik and Yami just look amused and Ryou has turned bright red.

"Human tomato?" Malik asks. He catches sight of his boyfriend and begins laughing.

Ryou glares, the redness firmly in place for the moment. "It's  _not_ funny."

Malik collects himself, although you can tell by his eyes that he's still amused. "Of course not, Ryou. Although… are you sure we have enough food? Bakura's bad enough, now we have another one who eats like a garbage disposal? The things you learn…"

If possible, Ryou turns more red.

"Don't worry, I came prepared this time." Yugi assures the Egyptian boy. "I'm really surprised Ryou hasn't sniffed them out yet."

Yami groans, figuring out what it is that's in the box Yugi got at the café. "Please, aibou, tell me you didn't."

Yugi giggles. "I did, but they aren't coming out until later. So don't eat too much, Ryou." The last comment is directed to a partly oblivious Ryou, who is being comforted by his ever loving boyfriend. Meanwhile, the two psycho's are still laughing.

"Shut up!" Yami yells, walking over and hitting Mariku and Bakura in the head. "We're going to go watch the movie now, so stop acting like idiots!"

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Mariku mutters to Bakura. "He's acting weirder than usual."

Bakura shrugs and then a thought crosses his mind and he grins. "Maybe he hasn't gotten any  _sleep_ lately, if you know what I mean."

It only takes a few seconds for Bakura's meaning to sink in and when it does Mariku smirks. "Aww, the poor thing. Maybe we should help him. But then he'd really have something stuck up his ass…."

The two exchange glances and then laugh evilly.

Yami glares at the two. "I heard the word 'ass'. Do I even want to know what you're talking about?"

"We're just talking about your ass,  _Pharaoh_. Nothing to worry about." Mariku says.

Yugi and Ryou nearly choke, Yami's jaw drops and he stares at the two, and Malik groans and looks around for something to bang his head against.

' _So much for a relaxing evening… of course, that went out the window as soon as I agreed to this mess. Mental note: never go on a double date with Bakura and Mariku ever again. **Ever**.'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"The park." Bakura says blankly, staring around at the empty area. "You want to end this date thing at the park."

"Yes." Malik snaps, grabbing Ryou's hand and pulling him away from Mariku. "Now shut up and go somewhere else. You don't have to stay."

"Great!" Bakura shouts, grabbing Mariku's hand. "Lets go home and have some fun."

Mariku perks up at the idea. "Can I be on top?" 

"We'll see." Bakura replies, tugging his boyfriend's arm. "Now lets go."

Giggling and plotting mostly horrific things, the two psycho's leave the park and allow the remaining two couples to enjoy the peacefulness.

While Yugi and Ryou simply want to spend some more time hanging out and chatting, their wonderful boyfriends have other plans.

"Yugi, lets go walking under the cherry trees." Yami tries to tug his aibou in the direction of the trees. "Please?"

Yugi smiles. "In a minute, Yami. I need to give Ryou his present first."

Malik sighs, wondering if he will ever be able to get Ryou all to himself with no interruptions. A smaller part of his mind wonders why Yugi even has a present for his boyfriend.

"Here." Yugi hands Ryou the box he's been carrying around since they left the Lexus Café. "Have fun you too!" He giggles and grabs Yami's hand and pulls him off in the direction of the cherry trees.

Malik steps up beside Ryou and gently takes the smaller boy's hand. "Lets go this way." He says, gesturing down the path. "I know the perfect place to go."

Ryou lets his boyfriend lead him down the path, curious about where he's taking him. He holds the box that Yugi gave him in one arm, occasionally glancing down at the box. It's not until Malik leads him off the path and they sit down on a slope by the pond that he gets a chance to look through it.

"Cream puffs!" Ryou exclaims happily as his eyes light up. "I haven't had these in ages!" He turns to Malik. "Try one, Malik! They're really good. Here," He takes one out of the box and holds it up to Malik's face. "open wide!"

Malik goes along with Ryou just to make him happy. To his surprise, unlike the coffee Ryou made him take a sip of, the cream puff's are really good.

"What do you think of them?" Ryou asks.

Malik swallows before answering. "They're good."

Ryou smiles brightly. "They're my favorite thing to eat."

"I'll keep that in mind." Malik says. "So… do you know where we are?"

Ryou tilts his head sideways slightly in confusion. "At the park?"

"This is where we first really met one another. Remember?" Malik asks.

"You mean when you crashed into me because someone 'pushed' you?" Ryou teases. "How could I forget?"

Malik rolls his eyes and playfully shoves Ryou. "C'mon, lets get you home. You promised your sister you wouldn't stay out too late." He pauses a moment. "How late is too late?"

"For my sister? Anytime." Ryou replies. "It'd be best if I get home before sunset though."  _'Before my dad comes home…'_

Malik stands up and then helps Ryou up. "We'd better get going then. Think you can handle another motorcycle ride?"

Ryou hesitates a moment. "You'll go slower this time… right?"

"Of course." Malik replies. "This time we won't have to chase down the two speed demons who enjoy getting the cops to chase them."

Ryou giggles.

"It's not funny! One time a cop mistook me for Mariku! Thankfully the maniac went zooming past just as the cop was telling me off and getting ready to write a ticket… I got lucky that time." Malik says.

Ryou just giggles harder at the thought.

Malik grumbles something under his breath before driving Ryou home where his sister is waiting for him on the front porch.

"Ryou!" Amane yells, jumping up. "Where have you been! I told you not to get home too late!"

Ryou gets off the motorcycle before he replies. "Amane, it's not even sunset yet. It's not late at all."

Malik gets off the motorcycle as well, planning on walking Ryou up to the porch before he leaves. He also is hoping for a goodnight kiss.

"Dad came home early tonight!"

Ryou stiffins. "W-what?" He chokes out.

Malik looks between Ryou and Amane with a frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Ryou says quickly, forcing a smile on his face. "Don't worry, Malik. See you at school?"

Malik nods. "Yeah." Before Ryou can move away, he leans down and kisses him on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, my kawaii koneko."

Ryou blushes. "Goodnight."

Malik gets back on his motorcycle and puts on his helmet. He waves to the two siblings and winks at Ryou before turning the key in the ignition and driving off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next afternoon during lunch at school, the group sits down to eat lunch together and chat. Somehow Ryou and Malik convince Bakura and Mariku to join them, Yami, Yugi, Joey, the Lexus brothers, and Ash. Joey also "convinces" Seto to join them.

Currently Seto's leaning against the tree they're sitting beneath and is glaring at Joey, who is eating. Yugi's sitting in Yami's lap chatting with Ryou and Malik about how well their triple date went. Ryou has his head laying on Malik's shoulder and Malik has one arm wrapped around Ryou's waist. A little ways away Bakura and Mariku are having a "spork-fight" with Roman and Ash cheering them on. Nixx is pining for his beloved Mokuba while eating a pink doughnut and Alexandrian is reading while munching on some sandwiches.

After hearing the date conversation for a few minutes Mariku rolls his eyes and grumbles, "Damn, did we seriously pick the places we first met one another? How fucking sappy could we be?"

"Oh, you wouldn't have it any other way, you idiot." Ash says. "Would you have rather met at the park or worse," She shudders. "school. Although I'm sure you two could have bonded at either of those places. Not that I want to imagine what you'd bond over. Too scary to think about, right Nixxy?"

Nixx sighs dreamily. "Mokuba…"

Seto turns his "evil glare of terror and death" to Nixx for thinking of his brother. Ash just sweat drops and mutters, "Never mind."

"You know, I've always wondered why we never met in detention before. We have it all the time, don't we 'kura-kura?" Mariku asks.

"Probably because you guys scare all the teachers and they never want to see the two of you in the same room." Malik says. After a moment he adds, "Or a closet."

"But it's fun terrorizing the teachers and all the goody-goodies." Mariku whines.

"NO!" Everyone except for Bakura, because he likes terrorizing people too, and Seto, because he could care less, bellows.


End file.
